A Source of Comfort
by gacrux11
Summary: Oz doesn't mind the confusion that is his life. He doesn't mind a hostile Alice, or an anti-social Gil. Why? They are his sources of comfort in a lonely world.


Disclaimer: I owns nothing D:

His emerald gaze didn't leave the quickly darkening horizon as he sat on the balcony of where ever it was that Break and Sharon had summoned them too. Alice was currently grouching about inside, ranting on about how that 'stupid clown,' as she so affectionately referred to Break as – had dragged them out there for no apparent reason. (Of course, unbeknownst to the three, Break was merely waiting for the right moment to enter.) Gil was staring off into space, half-heartedly listening to Alice as she continued her vent. Oz smiled as he listened, glad for their company.

However, the peaceful smile was soon replaced by a more nostalgic one. How strange it had been when he first woke up. He didn't realize that Raven was Gil – although he had a fair idea. He didn't know Alice was waiting to take control of him – at the time they were still slightly hostile. Or at least, Alice was. The sky continued darkening, turning a violent shade of red where the sun disappeared. It looked rather like a big, mixed-up rainbow. The amount of yellow above the red and orange slowly decreased until there was but a line, separating the ghostly blue from the crimson red. It was truly a sight to behold.

"Oz-sama likes sunsets, does he?" Break chirped, joining him on the balcony. Alice stomped after him, demanding where he and Sharon had been the past hour. Slightly startled, Oz blinked but settled back into the chair.  
"I suppose... they remind me of memories – slowly fading, but never forgotten." He murmured, staring a little longer before glancing back at where Gil, Alice, and Sharon had decided to stand. Gil, like always, was standing behind the rest, but still slightly closer to Oz. Sharon was standing with her hands laced together in front of her as she watched the stars begin to twinkle high above where the sun disappeared. Alice was watching the sky too – but was looking at neither the sunset nor the stars. She was staring at the moon. She'd always wondered why the quarter moon looked so much like a smile. Gil was watching both Oz and Alice at the same time. They were both oddly thoughtful, he mused, a faint smile outlining his lips. And Break... well, Break's thoughts were never in one order, but instead jumbled together. Currently, he was thinking of going to get a lollipop. Oh wait – now he decided he'd rather get a cookie. How typical.

These quiet thoughts were followed by a welcomed silence.

"Say, Clown, why are we here again?" Alice was the first to break the quiet air, which quickly turned inquisitive. Gil, for once, paid attention to what the rabbit was saying and then glanced at Break, who smiled broadly and dismissed it with a motion of his hand.  
"It was Emily's idea." He told them, giving his doll like puppet a hard glare. Alice steamed.  
"What do you take us for!? I knew this would happen!" Alice charged right into arguing without a second thought.  
"I take you for exactly what you happen to be, B-_Rabbit_~" Break hummed, walking off toward the kitchen.  
"Why you...! Wha – where are you going now!?" Alice huffed, following.  
"To get a cupcake. Would you care for one, Alice?" Break offered, and the rest of the conversation faded off as they closed the balcony door. Sharon chuckled and followed them.  
"I'll go supervise." She murmured, her words followed by another airy laugh. Almost instantaneously, a loud crash was heard from inside and Sharon hurried her steps a little more. Oz mused what could have been knocked over. A lamp or such, he supposed, not giving it much thought.

"Say, Gil?" Oz asked, turning his head to look at his golden-eyed friend.  
"Hm?" He answered, eyes lingering on where the last of the light had disappeared moments ago.  
"Why did you join Pandora?" The blond-haired teen inquired. Taken slightly off-guard, Gil's eyes slid up to meet Oz's. Which he soon regretted and quickly cast them back toward the indigo-hued sky.  
"...No particular reason." Oz chuckled after that statement.  
"Silly Gil." And with that, Oz scampered off to the balcony door and hurried inside. Gil, of course, followed. Somewhat bewildered, but he followed none the less.

"Ah, so we've finally been joined~!" Break clapped his hands together eagerly and sat down. Alice huffed, but had apparently calmed down. "Now... in regards to what happened earlier..." Break continued, his voice evening out into a serious tone. By 'earlier,' he would have meant their encounter with Vincent and Echo. For a small girl, Echo sure did pack a punch. Not to mention Vincent's chain, Yamane, had an odd way of 'waking up.' Break continued again. "These are the kinds of things we must be prepared for. I should hope you understand this now." Alice huffed ignorantly and crossed her arms.

"Didn't we already go over this?" She asked crossly. "You stupid clown, you must have short-term memory loss." Oz smiled at her childishness and Gil rolled his eyes. It was typical of them – always bickering like siblings.

"Did we? Well, it doesn't matter now, does it?" Break asked, baffling the girl for a mere three seconds.  
"I'm leaving." Alice stated loudly. "I don't see why we had to come here in the first place, anyway." She finished, standing and dragging Oz along with her. "And you! – You two are coming with me." She said firmly, grabbing Gil's coat as she passed him. Oz struggled against her grip. For a small girl – similar to Echo – Alice was oddly strong.

"Bye, bye, Oz! Raven! Alice! ~" Break shouted out the window once they were in the courtyard. Alice fumed. Break sighed. Oz waved. An odd trio they were.

Once they were back at Gil's apartment, Alice flopped onto the couch, letting out a loud, dramatic sigh. Having not stopped dragging her two 'servants' behind her, Oz and Gil tripped. Oz landed half-way across the back of the couch and Gil flopped onto the ground.

"Watch what you're doing, you stupid rabbit!" Gil growled.  
"It's not my fault _you're_ clumsy, seaweed head." Alice retorted, glaring at him from behind the pillow.  
"Me? Clumsy? _You_ dragged us down!" The black-haired one shot back.  
"It isn't fair to blame others for your own problems, idiot," The brunette huffed, sitting up and crossing her arms.  
"_My _problems? Tch. You have some nerve." Gil snapped.

While Alice and Gil argued, Oz smiled. It might not have been everyone's harmony, but to Oz, it was life. And honestly, he enjoyed every moment of it.

...Okay, so there was the odd parts of his life, where Alice was the Bloodstained Black Rabbit and Gil was from one hundred years ago, but they were still his only family. Only true friends – and he wouldn't have it any other way.

A/N: Wah. That ending is horrible. Reviews are like over-sugared Kool-Aid to me. I need them –hint, hint–


End file.
